


Fiaker and FroYos

by lalalenii



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Road Trips, Travel, Vienna, klaine in vienna
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 16:11:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4712249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalenii/pseuds/lalalenii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vienna is not at all what Kurt and Blaine expect. Instead of Dirndel and Mozart they find a lot of confusion and ... Kurt. </p>
<p>Stop #31 on the Klaine Road Trip 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiaker and FroYos

**Author's Note:**

  * For [All the Austrian Klainers](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=All+the+Austrian+Klainers).



Since it’s the home of Sound of Music and Mozart, Kurt and Blaine decide they have to visit Austria as well. To their dismay they find out with the help of Google that both are situated primarily in Salzburg, which is in the far west of the Viennese heart of the country but they only can fit in a weekend trip to Vienna.

It’s not like Vienna has nothing to offer though. Lots of guides tell them they should walk everything, so planning is inevitable. Originally they had planned to take a bus tour to the most important sights, but once Kurt hears that there also horse carriages doing those tours there’s no stopping him.

“Come on, it will be so romantic!” Kurt pleads and Blaine really can’t deny him when he’s making that face. 

Their driver is a friendly old man who refers to himself as a “Fiaker” and who’s nice enough to explain all the sights to them although he evidently struggles with English. They learn that there is an “O5” scratched into the grand cathedral, the Stephansdom.

“O5 was one of the biggest resistance movements during Nazism,” the man tells them. “The 5 stands for the 5th letter in the alphabet - “E”, making it “OE”, which is how the initial of Österreich - Austria is paraphrased.”

He promises to let them out near the cathedral after their tour so they can look at it and apparently this is also where you can do the most shopping.

They’re taking their tour around the “Ring”, which holds some of Vienna’s most important and impressive buildings. Kurt and Blaine can barely keep up with taking pictures of the Opera, the gigantic statue of an Austrian empress - who apparently introduced compulsory school attendance and is thus not very popular with Austrian kids, the Parliament and the beautiful city hall.

After the tour they’re overwhelmed and exhausted and after the driver has taken their picture he points them into the direction of the shops. They spot the café with the pink front their guide had mentioned and decide to take a short break there. It’s really different from their usual coffee shops in Lima, not to mention New York - people are sitting down, chatting relaxedly, whereas at home everyone just gets their coffee and leaves.

They also don’t have a grande non-fat mocha but they decide with what the coach driver had recommended: the apparently typical Austrian coffee called “Melange” and dessert to share (Sachertorte for Blaine, Cremeschnitte for Kurt).

Although it’s full of tourists, the cafè has a cozy and relaxed atmosphere. Blaine understands why the Austrians reportedly hang out in cafès all day to chat. Also the coffee is maybe the best he’s ever had and the cakes are delicious.

Refreshed, they start strolling through the inner city, mostly window shopping, but looking into the occasional store. They’re  waiting at a pedestrian crossing, watching and endless stream of cars zoom by, when Blaine tugs Kurt’s arm.

“Kurt?”

“Hm.”

“Look at the lights - it looks like two guys holding hands.”

“What?” Kurt looks at where Blaine is pointing and really - the red light signalling them to wait is shaped like two figures standing next to each other, hands joined.

“Oh my god you’re right. Do you think that’s intentional?”

“I don’t know. Is Austria progressive?”

“Well I don’t think you can get married but there’s like some version of it? Like in Germany, a civil union.”

“Hm..”

“But isn’t this huge AIDS charity ball here every year?”

“Yeah, I’ve read about that too..” Blaine muses, but before they can continue people start pushing past them and they realise the light went green.

Only it’s not the same as the red one, because this time it’s definitely two walking guys holding hands and in the space between their heads there is a little heart.

“Oh my god,” Blaine giggles excitedly, grabbing Kurt’s hand. “This is amazing!”

Kurt squeezes his hand and throws him a happy smile, making Blaine’s heart stutter.

–

They continue strolling through the inner city, slowly starting to look for a place where they can have dinner. Blaine gets a little pouty when they pass a shop that sells Dirndl and Kurt refuses to try on a pair of Lederhosen, no matter how often Blaine tells him his calves will look amazing in them, but his mood lifts immediately when he sees a white shop sign with black print in a side street.

“Oh my god, just look at this!”

“Blaine, what-” Kurt has barely time to register what’s happening as Blaine drags him into the alley. When he sees what Blaine got so excited about, his jaw drops.

It’s a small shop and a quick glance inside tells him they’re selling frozen yoghurt.

The sign is plain white and has the name printed on it in cursive writing. ‘Kurt. Pure Frozen Yoghurt.”

“This. Is. The. Coolest. Thing. Ever!” Blaine says with a huge grin, scrabbling for his camera.

Kurt has to admit it feels pretty exhilarating to see his name printed hugely like that and poses for his husband. “Once you get famous this is gonna become a hot spot.” Blaine says.

“I don’t know, I think Kurt is a pretty popular name here? I mean my mom got it from The Sound of Music.”

“This is so cool though. I bet you can buy a lot of souvenirs with your name on it,” Blaine muses, handing him the camera so he can get a picture in front of “Kurt’s” as well.

“What do I do with a tacky key chain that has my name on it? I know my name.” Kurt realises he made a  mistake when Blaine’s eyes light up.

“You want one now, don’t you.”

“Yes!” Blaine grins.

“Alright, alright, we’ll find you some Kurt souvenirs tomorrow,” Kurt sighs, feigning exasperation. His stomach swoops, after all these years still not used to how open and unashamed Blaine is about his feelings for him and his nose is slightly scrunched with excitement, confirming yet again that his husband is the most adorable person on this planet. Blaine blows him a kiss before asking a passer-by to have their picture taken together.

–

Since they’re starting to get hungry they decide to forgo “Kurt’s” frozen yoghurt and look for a restaurant for dinner. They choose a restaurant that looks like it would sell Austrian food and get a table near the window.

A menu is on the table already but since it’s in German only, they put it away again pretty quickly. They know what they want anyway.

A young woman in an apron appears at their table.

“Grüß euch, wissts ihr schon?”

“Uhm, sorry, do you speak English? We’re from America,” Kurt explains.

“Oh yes of course. Do you know what you want to order yet?”

“Yes, we would like some Schnitzel with noodles,” Blaine tells her excitedly. She starts scribbling on her pad, then halts.

“Uhm.”

“Do you not have Schnitzel?” Blaine tries not to panic. But he can’t leave Austria without having eaten the national dish.

“We do, but… you want noodles with it?”

Blaine looks at Kurt confusedly, who just shrugs his shoulders.

“Isn’t that how it’s eaten?”

“Typically you get fries or a potato salad with it. Or a normal salad. But I can ask in the kitchen, I’m sure we can arrange something?”

“But I thought that was like what everyone eats? You know, like in the song?”

The waitress looks a little desperate, turning to the bar in the middle of the restaurant for a moment.

“Song?”

“From the Sound of Music,” Blaine tries to help, but the waitress is looking more puzzled by the minute. Kurt opens his mouth, then closes it, unsure what to make of the situation.

“I’m sorry?” Blaine starts to he’d feel pity for the obviously embarrassed girl.

But maybe she’s not from Austria originally, so she doesn’t know it.

“It’s this famous musical movie. With Julie Andrews. The von Trapp Family. Salzburg?”

Something seems to click. “Ooooh,” the girls says nodding. “They eat Schnitzel with noodles in that movie?” She asks with a frown.

“Well, not eat. But it’s mentioned in a song.”

“I’m sorry, I’ve never seen it,” the girl apologizes.

“Not a musical fan?” Kurt guesses.

“It’s not that. I wouldn’t say I’m a fan but I like them well enough. It’s just, the movie isn’t really known here.”

“Wait really?!” Kurt and Blaine say in unison.

“Yes? It’s just not… popular… many people don’t know it exists.”

“Oh my god…,” Kurt mumbles.

“Okay,” Blaine says slowly. “So usually you eat it with potatoes?”

“Yeah. I mean we have pasta here, I can ask in the kitchen, I’m sure-”

“Oh no, no it’s okay. We want the authentic version. We just honestly thought that’s the way it’s eaten. Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” she smiles. “So two Schnitzel?”

They nod, then give her the order of their drinks before she disappears.

“I can’t believe this,” Kurt tells Blaine once she’s gone.

“It feels like my whole world just fell apart.”

“But why do they put it in the song if it’s not even … a thing here?”

“God, what if they just used it because they couldn’t think of any other word that rhymes with ‘apple strudel’,” Blaine shudders.

“That reminds me, we need to try that as well!” With that, the conversation turns towards their plans for the rest of the weekend - the castle Schönbrunn and the Prater, one of the oldest existing amusement parks. Their disappointment is soon forgotten, especially when the food arrives. Because that Schnitzel really is the best thing Blaine has ever tasted.

They stay in the restaurant for a long time, sharing a delicious crisp piece of apple strudel and then concluding the evening reminiscing about their trip so far, while working their way through through the wine list.

(Apparently Austria also has a wine-growing estate owned by Kurt Hummel. Blaine loves Austria.)

**Author's Note:**

> Although Kurt's frozen yoghurt is supposed to be really good I've never had it. The winery Kurt Hummel also exists (3721 Niederschleinz), as well the general unfamiliarty with The Sound of Music in Austria. Some people (especially those that work in tourist hotspots) know that it exists but many haven't seen it, and it definitely doesn't have the same cult status.
> 
> If you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask (also on tumblr)
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
